Angewomon2000's Snowboard Kids-Digimon Awards
by Angewomon2000
Summary: Well, this is when I give out awards to the casts of Snowboard Kids and Digimon! Funny things are really going to happen!


Angewomon2000's Snowboard Kids/Digimon Awards 2000  
  
Author's Note: Okay, most people have their own awards fics for their   
favorite cartoon, anime, video games, etc., so I wanted to have my  
own. This is MY own opinion. The Digimon bits are set in Season 1 and   
2. Snowboard Kids are in their home town of Snow Town. Also, the only  
thing I own in here is me, Angewomon2000. (that's a major duh!)   
Digimon belongs to Saban, Fox Kids, Toei, and Bandai. Snowboard Kids   
belongs to Atlus, Nintendo, and Racdym. (How can they all own it?)   
Although I suppose I own the Odaiba Ice Skating Arena, since it isn't   
in the anime yet... Well, if it is, I don't own it!!! I own the Snow  
Town Auditorium, however. Also, I don't own the songs from Snowboard   
Kids and Digimon!!!  
  
Angewomon2000: And we're here in the Odaiba Ice Skating Arena, the   
place of the Digimon Awards Ceremony! Fortunately, I have my very own   
Dragon Board to travel the waters of the Pacific Ocean to get to Snow   
Town and back again. All Digiworld/Real World winners will have to do   
a short skating program with the song being a Snowboard Kids 1 or 2  
background song of their choice before claiming their awards. All   
Snowboard Kids winners will have to sing their favorite Digimon song   
of their own choice before claiming their awards. (This is a video   
game/anime crossover, you know.) Those rules won't apply if you done   
so this evening. Also, if you've already gotten a award, you only   
get a certificate if you win another one. Okay, let's get started!   
The overall most popular Digidestined is...Matt Ishida! Matt, please   
skate for us before I give you this award.  
Matt: Okay.  
  
Angewomon2000 sits down and sees Matt skate to the tune of Snowboard  
Kids 2's " Sunny Mountain". Matt does a double axel, then a flip. He  
then skates around the arena, doing more flips and swirls around. He  
does a triple axel, then spins around and finishes his program.   
Angewomon2000 gets up, clapping her hands together and presents Matt  
with his award: a certificate, a new D3, and a case of hair gel.  
Angewomon2000: Anything you like to say, Matt?  
Matt: Thanks to all of my fans for cheering me on!  
All the girls started to squeal.  
Angewomon2000: Well, I'd better be getting back to Snow Town now! See   
ya in a few minutes!  
  
Angewomon2000 grabbed her Dragon Board and activated the rockets. She  
went straight across the Pacific Ocean, sinking a few Coast Guard   
boats on her way.   
  
In a few minutes, she reached Snow Town, deactivated the rockets, and  
ran towards the auditorium's stage. She got on the stage and stood on  
the podium.  
  
Angewomon2000: Okay, welcome to the Snowboard Kids Awards Ceremony  
2000! Thank you for waiting patiently as I gave out a award in the  
Digimon Awards Ceremony. You can expect more pauses like that, so  
whenever it happens, pull a book or something out of thin air! Anyway,  
the overall most popular of the Snowboard Kids is... Slash Kamei!  
Slash, don't forget to-  
Slash: I did, Mom. (As he realizes that was Angewomon2000 telling him  
not to forget to sing his song and not his mom reminding him to keep  
a eye on the cat) Oops, sorry!  
He goes up on stage and goes to the microphone. The rest of the  
Snowboard Kids put on earplugs while Angewomon2000 looks at them a  
little strangely. Slash starts to sing from the Digimon: The Movie  
soundtrack " Digi-Rap". Then Angewomon2000 hears offkey notes from  
Slash's voice and covers her ears. The windows cracked a little.  
When the song finished, Angewomon2000 uncovered her ears and pretended  
that she heard the song and liked it. She then gave Slash his award:  
a certicficate signed by me, and a brand new snowboard. Slash stuffed  
the certificate in his pocket and looked at the snowboard he wanted  
the most.  
Angewomon2000: I hope you like your snowboard!  
Slash, happily: I do!  
Angewomon2000: Well, I'll be getting back to Odaiba now, they must be  
worried sick! Talk to ya later!  
  
Angewomon2000 ran outside, jumped on her Dragon Board, and activated  
the rockets again. She flew straight across the ocean, sinking more  
Coast Guard boats on her way again. She reached Odaiba and ran to her  
spot.  
  
Angewomon2000: Man, that poor kid. He needs singing lessons big time.  
However, it was impressive. Well, back to the point, the winner for  
most popular female Digidestined is... Kari Kamiya!  
Takeru and Daisuke: Yeah, go Kari! 'throw flowers on the stage, then  
realizes they did it in unison and glare at each other'  
Angewomon2000: Kari, show us your skating program, please.  
  
Kari went on the rink and chose the song from Snowboard Kids 1,   
" Grass Valley." Kari did a lot of flips and twirls during her program,  
then as a finisher, she did a five-time axel.  
  
Angewomon2000: And that was a beautiful performance by the youngest  
Digidestined girl. 'Kari steps up to the stage' Here's your award:  
a certificate, a new camp whistle, and a brand new plushie!  
Kari: Wow, thank you! I'd like to say thank you to Mom, Dad, Taichi,  
Daisuke, Takeru, and all of my fans!  
Daisuke: See, Takeru, she said my name first! She likes me better!  
Angewomon2000: Uh-oh! I gotta get back to Snow Town now! Be right back!  
  
She gets her Dragon Board and activates the rockets again. She flies  
across the ocean, destroying a part of Hawaii this time. She reaches  
Snow Town and runs back to the podium.  
  
Angewomon2000: And we're back in Snow Town after seeing the most  
amazing thing: A Digidestined skating perfectly to a Snowboard Kids 1  
background song. The winner for the most popular female of the   
Snowboard Kids is... Nancy Neil! Your singing program, please.  
  
Nancy steps onto the stage and starts singing " Change Into Power",  
her voice going perfectly to the beat of the song. Even the crowd  
is starting to sway to the beat. After finishing the song, Nancy bows.  
The crowd started to cheer.  
  
Angewomon2000: You should be a singer, Nancy! Here's your award: a  
certificate, a kitten, and a free trip to Florida!  
Nancy: Wow! Thanks, Angewomon2000!  
Angewomon2000: You're welcome, now I've gotta get back! See ya in a  
few minutes!  
  
She has her Dragon Board on her feet already, so she activated the  
rockets and flew towards Odaiba, destroying another of the Hawaiian  
Islands. After reaching Odaiba, she quickly ran inside.  
  
Angewomon2000: After hearing one of the cutest girl Snowboard Kids,  
she should be a singer, we're back in Odaiba to announce the winner  
of most popular male Digidestined... Taichi Kamiya!  
Sora: Go, Taichi!  
Mimi: Grr.  
Angewomon2000: Your skating program, please, Taichi.  
  
Taichi started skating to Snowboard Kids 2's " Haunted House". He  
done a lot of jumps and flips during the song and as a finisher, he  
makes a triple axel.  
  
Angewomon2000: I think Kari's taught you to skate perfectly. Right?  
Taichi: Right.  
Angewomon2000: And here's your award: a certificate, your own goggles,  
and a trip to the Land Down Under.  
Taichi: Wow! Thanks!  
Angewomon2000: No biggie. I gotta go to Snow Town. See ya!  
  
Angewomon2000 gets her Dragon Board and flies straight across the   
ocean, going right through a hurricane, and pops out the other end.  
She reaches Snow Town and runs to the stage.  
  
Angewomon2000: And now to announce the most popular male of the  
Snowboard Kids... well, whadda you know? It's a tie between two of the  
boy Snowboard Kids! Let's see who's the two winners are. They are...  
Jam Kuehnemund and Slash Kamei! Slash's already won a award, so I   
guess that the two boys will have to sing Jam's choice of song. That's  
fair enough.  
  
Slash and Jam look at each other and develop huge sweatdrops. They go  
up on stage. Angewomon2000 sits down and listens to the two boys who  
are singing " Here We Go". Amazingly, thanks to Jam's good sense of  
singing, his voice goes over Slash's voice so that way, no one could  
hear Slash but him and the windows don't break.   
  
Angewomon2000: That was a excellent performance by our favorite boys  
from Snowboard Kids. Now to give out the awards: Slash, here's another  
certificate for you and a book. Jam, here's your certificate and here's  
a CD for you.   
  
Slash and Jam packed away their stuff and Angewomon2000 got on her  
Dragon Board and headed towards Odaiba, destroying Godzilla on the   
way. She ran inside the arena and sat down.  
  
Angewomon2000: I'm back in Odaiba to announce the most popular leader  
of the Digidestined, Daisuke Motomiya! Skate for us, please.  
  
Daisuke's song choice's was " Turtle Island". Daisuke doesn't do well   
and kept messing up his moves and one of his skates fly off,   
shattering a window.  
  
Angewomon, trying her best not to laugh: And that was a good skating   
program by our Daisuke. His awards are... A certificate and a ball   
pump for your soccer and basketball. Also, a copy of Ice Skating for   
Dummies.   
Daisuke: trying his best not to pummel Angewomon2000: Err, thank you.   
'walks back to his seat'  
  
The author traveled back to Snow Town on her Dragon Board, destroying  
another island of Hawaii.  
  
Angewomon2000: After a skating program that the person failed to learn  
how to skate right, I'm back to announce the most popular females of  
the Snowboard Kids...great, another tie, but this time, it's between  
Nancy Neil and Wendy Lane! Anyway, since Nancy's gotten a award, this  
song has to be Wendy's choice of song. Hit it!  
  
Nancy and Wendy start to sing, " Let's Kick It Up" and they started to  
get cheered by two certain boys of the Snowboard Kids. After they were  
finished, the crowd started to cheer.  
  
Angewomon2000: Before I forget, here's your award, Nancy. Another   
certificate for you, as for Wendy, here's your award, a certificate  
and a brand new laptop!  
Wendy: Yay!  
Angewomon2000: The good news, I'm happy, the bad news is my Dragon  
Board is no longer working, but for more good news, I have a Digi-Port  
programmed thanks to my friend Koushiro and now will be using this.  
Now, to get to the Digimon Award Ceremony. Can I use your laptop for   
a sec, Wendy. Thanks. I got my D-3 ready for travel! Now, here we go,   
Digi-Port Open!   
  
The portal opens and Angewomon2000 gets sucked in Wendy's laptop,  
which Wendy closes up. Angewomon2000 reappeared in the Digiworld, in  
the Digimon Kaiser's floating base to be exact!  
  
Angewomon2000, thinking to herself: Oh, man, this is bad. What's   
Koushiro gotten me into? Hold on, I have a D-Terminal, so I'll send  
him e-mail!  
Her e-mail to Koushiro: Koushiro, what have you done to me? I'm in  
the Digimon Kaiser's base! What do I do? From, Angewomon2000.  
  
At the Odaiba Ice Skating Arena...  
Koushiro's laptop beeped.  
Koushiro: Oh, what's this? I got an e-mail from Angewomon2000!  
Iori: What does it say?  
Koushiro: Oh, no! She's in the Digimon Kaiser's base! The Kaiser could  
find her any minute now!  
Sora: We've got to help her!  
Daisuke: Come on, you guys, to the computer room!  
  
In the Digimon Kaiser's base...  
Satoru's visitor detector beeped.  
Wormmon: Huh? (turns to Satoru) Satoru, you have a guest in Sector A1.  
Satoru: What?! But how did they get in without setting off the alarms?  
Those Digidestined are more clever than I thought! (walks off to A1)  
Wormmon: Master? Where are you going?  
Satoru: Wormmon, forget that you even met me!  
  
Ten minutes later, in Sector A1...  
Angewomon2000 notices the Digimon Kaiser coming towards her.  
Angewomon2000: AAH! (hides D-Terminal and D-3)  
Satoru: Hello, who are you?  
Angewomon2000: Uh, I'm Angewomon2000.  
Satoru, to himself: Hmm... Angewomon2000, huh? Doesn't look like any  
Digidestined I've ever seen. (back to usual evilness) You wouldn't  
happen to have any Digimon with you, would you?  
Angewomon2000, holding herself nervously: Huh? Digimon? What in the   
world are Digimon?  
Satoru: Never mind. (sees something on her neck) What is that?  
Angewomon2000: My ribbon tied around my neck. It gives me good luck.  
Somehow, I ended up here, and here I am.  
Satoru: Come with me. I'll set up a room for you to stay in.  
Angewomon2000, to herself: Oh, my gosh.  
  
Satoru pressed a button, and Angewomon2000 ended up in a prison cell   
with the door locked.  
  
Angewomon2000: Hello? Satoru? Oh, great, what's he planning to do to  
me? I'm too young! Curse this ribbon! I gotta e-mail Koushiro again.  
Her e-mail: Koushiro. HELP!!! The Digimon Kaiser trapped me in a   
prison cell and I don't know what he's going to do to me. PLEASE   
HELP!! From, Angewomon2000  
  
In the Digimon real world...  
All the Digidestined with the exception of Willis and Michael, who  
were in the good US of A, were in the computer room.  
Daisuke, holding his D3 to the computer: Digi-Port Open!  
  
" Here We Go" plays while they head to the Digiworld, where they meet  
up with their Digimon.  
  
Koushiro: Okay, let's head to the base. The Armor Digimon will destroy   
the Control Spire on the front of the base so that the other Digimon   
can Digivolve normally.   
Daisuke: I though I was the leader around here...   
Koushiro's computer beeped again.   
Koushiro: Huh? Oh, Angewomon2000 e-mailed me again. (reads on) Oh no!   
She's trapped in a prison cell like the ones Cody found some Digimon   
in. Let's see... Oh, she's got her Digivice with her. I better tell   
her about our plan.   
His e-mail to Angewomon2000: Angewomon2000, hold on. We're in the   
Digital World near the base. The Armor Digimon will destroy the   
Control Spire so that the older Digimon can Digivolve like in Digimon   
Adventure01. Once the Control Spire is finished, we'll try to DNA   
Digivolve all of the Digimon that can. Don't use your Pokémon unless   
all of our Digimon revert to In Training before you're out, the   
Digimon Kaiser might think of slipping Dark Rings/Spirals on them.   
Koushiro  
  
Back to Angewomon2000, who's still trapped in the cell...   
Prima: Oh, yay, an e-mail from Koushiro... (reads it) This will be   
interesting, I wonder if they've started yet...   
  
Back to the Digidestined...   
The younger kids: DIGI ARMOR ENERGISE!   
The Digimon that belong to them: WhoeverIammon, Armor Digivolve to...   
Digimon theme plays while they spin around, other Digimon make   
appearances, bla bla bla.   
Pegasusmon: Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!   
Nefertimon: Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!   
Submarimon: Submarimon, Guardian of the Sea!   
Raidramon: Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!   
Halsemon: Halsemon, the Wings of Love!   
(In case you haven't noticed, I had them all Armor Digivolve to their   
'4-legged' armor stage.)   
  
Submarimon dived into the water with Iori inside him.   
Raidramon started to fall into the water with Daisuke on him (he can't   
fly), so Pegasusmon and Nefertimon did Golden Noose to hold him up.   
The remaining Digidestined and Digimon started to fall into the water   
(except for Biyomon, 'cause she can fly) so Halsemon, Nefertimon and   
Pegasusmon flew round like mad to catch them. It had to be pretty   
heavy, coz Nefertimon and Pegasusmon had Raidramon and Daisuke on top   
of- rather, underneath, everyone else, so I paid them for this scene.   
Just kidding, I can't do that 'cause I don't own Digimon. I only   
'hired' it for my stories.   
  
All of the Armor Digimon turned round to face the Spire. Well,   
Nefertimon and Pegasusmon turned Raidramon around.   
Submarimon: Oxygen Torpedo!   
Raidramon: BLUE-   
Daisuke: Wait, Raidramon! You might hit the Golden Noose, and then   
we'd fall into the ocean, and then your Blue Thunder would shock all   
of the Digimon in what ever ocean this is 'cause water conducts   
electricity! (runs out of breath and falls into the ocean anyway)   
All Digimon/destined in the air: Daisuke!   
Submarimon swam over to Daisuke who was just keeping his head above   
water and puffing and panting from his huge outburst.   
Submarimon: I've got you, Daisuke. (the person hatch thingamajig opens   
and miracalously widens to accomodate Daisuke as well as Iori.   
Iori: Wow, Submarimon, I didn't know you could do that!   
Submarimon: Read the sticker on the hatch.   
Sticker's message: FOR USE IN EMERGENCIES ONLY   
Cody: Oh, okay.   
  
Halsemon flies down to the water to get Daisuke, whose clothes have   
magically dried. (Most animes do that. Dry clothes just after being in   
the water, I mean.)   
Halsemon: Daisuke, you'd better stick with me. Raidramon, T.K., Matt,   
Kari, Taichi and Agumon are a lot for even Flying Hope and an Angel of   
Light, even with the Golden Noose.   
Daisuke: Aww, man! (image of Kari)   
Angewomon2000: Hey, thanks, Daisuke, you just gave me an idea for   
another fanfiction! (exits file Fan Fiction\awards2001.html for the   
time being and clicks on New)   
  
Hey, that was fun! (I think of my fanfictions as good if I had fun   
writing it. ^__^) *imitating Digimon narrator* Will the Digidestined   
be able to save Angewomon2000? Will the Snowboard Kids cast get any   
more awards? All the answers in the next exciting part of   
Angewomon2000's Snowboard Kids-Digimon Awards 2000!   
  
Hehehe... Digimon02 theme plays, and then Night Highway starts playing. 


End file.
